Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by various types of devices adapted to facilitate wireless communications, where multiple devices share the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Multiple types of devices are adapted to utilize such wireless communications systems. These devices may be generally referred to as an access terminal or a user equipment (UE). In general, it can be desirable to increase the throughput and spectral efficiency for uplink transmissions from access terminals to the wireless communications system to enable increased numbers of access terminals within the network and improve user experience.